


When You're Mad

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Walking On Air [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, AU - College AU, Aged up characters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Copious Amounts of Cum, Copious amounts of lube, Degredation Kink, Frotting, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash, They’re Both 20, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic and Henry usually vented their frustrations with physical blows. This was an entirely new way to deal with their anger.





	When You're Mad

**Author's Note:**

> I am having many feelings about this ship, and apparently it’s going to come out as porn. I really, really think this ship needs more love, even if I have to sail it myself. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoy! Prompt is at the end!

“You’re being a giant asshole right now!” Vic shouted, picking up the glass beside him and hurling it at his long-time best friend. His cheeks were flushed with anger, brown eyes alight with fury, and his fists curled at his sides. Henry managed to dodge the glass, hearing it shatter to his side as he stooped to pick up a boot and throw it right back. With Vic distracted by ducking out of the way, he surged forward and tackled him back onto the floor. 

Straddling his stomach, he threw two punches rapid fire, one connecting with his friend’s cheekbone and the other with his arm when he lifted it to protect himself. There was something about seeing a red mark on the other’s face that entranced Henry to the point that he found himself getting closer, bent over his best friend. The twenty year old wasn’t totally sure what possessed him to do this, but he crashed against the other, their lips and teeth meeting in a heated kiss.

Pinning Vic’s wrists up above his head, not wanting to deal with that, Henry bit and tugged at the other’s lower lip, a moan leaving the slighter man. His hips canted up as Henry’s mouth traveled to his neck, biting and sucking hard to the other’s delight. Vic wiggled beneath him, wanting friction and meeting the air. His boxers bunched up as one leg bent, and Henry scooched his hips down to rut against the blond’s crotch. Another loud moan pulled from him only making the brunet growl into Vic’s neck. 

“H-Henryy~” vic whined, gasping for breath already as he rocked his hips up, “Want you bad.” 

Having never done this with another guy before, Henry wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that information, but his dick had a few good ideas. Breaking contact with the other’s skin for a second felt like torture, but he had to get Vic naked. Sitting up to tug his own shirt off and throw it, Henry gaped a little at the feeling of the other’s hips continuing to jerk against his own. Vic was _not_ making this easy. 

“Clothes off.” He rumbled, grabbing the hem of his friend’s sweater and pushing it up to his armpits. It didn’t take much more prompting to get Vic to shrug out of it, leaving it on the floor just above his head. Hands flying to his shorts, Henry tugged them down, laying back over Vic to kick them off, he gripped the hem of the other’s boxers and yanked them down without care. Seeing Vic in all of his pale glory, panting and writhing like every touch was driving him insane captivated Henry like nothing he’d ever seen. A fleeting thought that the girls in the dirty magazines he hid under his bed would never get him quite this hard quite this fast hit him but was brushed aside seconds later.

Running his hand up the thin expanse of the other’s stomach took his full attention, the skin smooth and mostly hairless. He pinched at one pink nipple for a moment, unable to keep his eyes off of Vic’s face as his head fell back and he gave another loud groan of pleasure. Panting already, Vic’s mouth began to run a thousand miles a minute. Most of it was unintelligible, but one word caught him offguard.

“Lube.” The blond was a sweaty, panting mess already, and Henry had to decide how much time apart was necessary for this to keep going. Apparently, the answer was ‘none’, because he wrapped both arms around Vic’s middle and forced them to stand. Gripping the other’s ass, he hefted him and Vic dutifully folded his legs around the other’s hips, moaning at the dry rub of their cocks as he did so. 

Carrying him into the bathroom, Henry pinned Vic to the door for a long moment, just grinding on him, desperate for some kind of friction. When the rough slide wasn’t quite doing it for him anymore, he reached into the drawer nearest to him, grabbing out a small bottle of lube. Deciding against banging the other mindless on the door, he moved them to the toilet, sitting down and slapping the other’s thighs to get him up.

“Turn around.” He instructed, “Hold the sink.” 

As much as Henry didn’t want to waste any time on prep, he knew enough about sex to know better than to go in raw. Hastily pouring lube onto his fingers, he glanced up, and was caught off guard by the beautiful sight before him. Vic was leaning over the countertop, holding his cheeks apart and throwing the prettiest doe eyes at him. If he wasn’t so in need right now, he might have reveled in the sight a little longer, but he couldn’t stand just sitting there. The toilet seat was cold underneath him, and it spurred him into moving. Vic was warm and inviting and he needed more of that. 

Swirling a finger against the other’s hole, he groaned softly, Vic’s loose, garbled moan driving him to push in to the first knuckle. Tight, slick heat met his digit and he gulped loud enough to be heard. Vic wasn’t looking at him, eyes closed as he pushed up onto his toes, chasing the sensation of being filled. He was so eager to take it from him that his hips bounced a little, and Henry was having a hard time focusing. 

Pushing himself to try and open the other up to him, Henry couldn’t help thrusting his finger a few times and watching Vic fall apart just from that. If he was so sensitive that he was already a moaning mess, he was only going to get better. Twirling his finger a little inside the other, he knew he was preparing him sloppily, but his burning urge to claim the other, mark him up and fill him until he couldn’t take anymore, was getting the best of him. One digit became two, then three, and he crooked them in a way that had Vic screaming. That was new, but definitely not unwelcome, and for a moment Henry hammered that spot with his fingers, until the blond couldn’t take anymore.

“I-- I’m ready, Henry, Christ. N-need you…”

Those words traveled straight south and in a split second Henry’s fingers were gone and Vic whimpered at the loss. Henry took a quick second to slather his cock in probably too much lube, dragging his best friend into his lap with slick fingers. Getting the other’s back bowed, he thrust his prick between the other’s cheeks a couple times, the impatient whine that left him the platinum frosting on this solid gold cake. 

“Spread ‘em.” Henry murmured, leaning forward to kiss the other’s back. Once more, he was greeted with Vic’s hands spreading his cheeks apart, and he didn’t even care that this was another dude. It was _Vic_ , and that meant more to him than he could fathom. Positioning at the other’s entrance, he carefully pushed inside, managing to get the head inside before he gripped those hips again and drug him down so that Vic’s ass cheeks were flush against his hips. 

A startled, pleased shout left the man in his arms, and he humped up a few times, hitting the spot that made Vic mewl so beautifully for him. Not only did he have an exquisite symphony buzzing in his ears, but he had a front row seat to the most alluring sight he’d ever seen. Watching Vic’s tight little pucker stretched around his cock, sliding over him like some kind of sexy sheath, was something he would dream about for years to come. The blond in his lap was moving, bouncing on him and moaning the whole damn time, and all he could think was that something that felt, and looked, so delectable couldn’t be wrong.

Vic’s blood was set to boiling at the first, almost loud grunt that left Henry, and the second he felt the other’s hands on his hips, his plethora of delightful noises only increased in both volume and quantity. Lifting and dropping the other like he weighed nothing, Henry’s hips pushed up with every downstroke, only drawing more groans from him. Pulling Vic back to press into his chest, he bit his way across his shoulders, growling softly as he sunk his teeth down tight. 

“Mine.” He snarled, eyes narrowing, “I don’t want you going to anyone else for this. You get that?” 

“Y-yes! Fuck, Henry, yours… All yours just-- Ju-just don’t fucking stop.” Vic at least had enough presence of mind to finally make some sense, and it pleased Henry all the same.

“If you want it, just fucking ask, baby, you’ll get whatever you want. You’re so fucking tight, feels fucking fantastic.” Henry complemented, hips snapping up and making Vic shout again, eyes screwed shut for a moment before popping back open, eyes rolling back. 

“W-wanted this for a long time--” Vic admitted, his face going even more scarlet, “Fuck, Henry-- H-Harder!” 

That plea didn’t fall on deaf ears, and Henry quickly jolted upwards, knocking Vic back against the countertop. With full control, now, he pistoned forward, his hips snapping and the sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the little room.

“You like that, don’t you? Taking it like a little bitch.” Henry groaned, head falling back as he grabbed both of Vic’s wrists. Wrenching them behind him and pinning them to the small of his back, he forced his eyes open again and grunted at the sight. Vic was totally at his mercy, and something about that only made him push harder. Chasing his orgasm with no care for his partner’s needs, his pace became faster, more grueling, and he could hear Vic whining a little. It brought him back to the present and he reached his free hand down to stroke the other.

Loose at the base and tighter at the head, he worked his hand in time with his thrusts, which had slowed just enough to give him room to work the other over between the countertop and his own body. Playing his thumb over the head, smoothing pearls of precum over it, he gasped for breath, gently playing at the elastic bit of flesh just underneath. Vic’s babble was getting louder, and less and less coherent, his head turned to the side and chest pressed into the cool marble countertop. Every curse word known to man left him, pleas for more and abstract explanations of what he needed left him as his thighs began to tremble.

Tightly wound pleasure tingled in his stomach, and Henry knew they were both close. Maybe he’d never fucked another man before, but whatever he was doing seemed to be doing it for both of them. Losing his rhythm and erratically pumping into his thin friend, he found that the way Vic bucked back frantically was driving him crazy. He was so damn eager, so hungry for his release that Henry couldn’t hold back any longer.

His cock gave a pulse before he let out a loud howl of a moan, a deluge of cum filling his best friend and making him shake and scream. Vic wasn’t far behind him, not with the frenzied stroking of his own prick, and the second he came, Henry wished he could have a second orgasm that soon. The tight, velvety heat around him clamped and spasmed around him, stealing his breath and leaving him almost collapsing on top of Vic’s back. His legs felt like jello, and he couldn’t imagine how the quivering man beneath him felt. Planting a soft array of kisses along the marks he’d left earlier, Henry’s eyelids fluttered and he sighed contentedly. 

The mess on his hand and the floor beneath them could be cleaned up later, and he released Vic’s hands to stop his wiggling. Taking Henry’s wrist, Vic brought his hand to his lips and sucked and licked his palm and fingers. If he’d thought that watching his length disappearing inside of Vic’s hole was appealing, he’d never quite noticed how delicious his mouth looked. Kiss swollen lips wrapping around his fingers was enough to make him feel an urge in his rising once more, and he had to pull his hand back. Half hard again already, he closed his eyes and felt his hips stutter forward.

“You’ve got a dirty fucking mouth, Vic.” He growled, eyes narrowing as he drew his hand over the other’s side. “I think I want to fuck that, next.” 

“Y-yeah?” At least it would get Vic off of his unsteady legs. Feeling Henry pull out made him whine at the loss of contact, but when he was spun around and pushed to his knees, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Henry was going to have fun with this, he knew that, but he couldn’t help himself. Stroking his new lover to full hardness, he used the cum still present to slick him up. Watching some dribble down the other’s heavy balls made him moan a little, and he leaned in to lick the shiny, wet head. Henry was a little bitter, a little salty, but he was entranced. 

Slurping at the head, Vic finally moved to push himself as far down as he could. His gag reflex forced him back, coughing a little, a hand coming to his head to push him back into place.

“I didn’t say you were done, did I?” Henry asked, voice rough with arousal as he watched those pretty lips wrap around his girth. “Touch yourself. I think we both like you on your knees.”

Vic moaned around him and Henry was pretty sure his soul was going to be sucked out, at this point. Unable to keep his hips from moving, he force fed the other every last inch, reveling in his throat spasming around him. Vic was so tight and wet for him, and the sight of him stroking and jerking at his cock was only driving Henry to his peak faster. This time, he knew he’d be a quick shot, but it didn’t even bother him. All he wanted was for all of this to continue.

Hand tightening in the other’s hair, he helped guide him back and forth with the push and pull of his hips, the sight of tears dripping down the other’s cheeks leaving him panting. Vic didn’t bother tapping his thigh or telling him to stop, so he simply assumed he liked the rough treatment. He was leaking precum at least, which was a good sign. The constant litany of moans and gasps from the other spurred him on, those bruised lips beautiful in ways Henry couldn’t describe. 

Feeling that coil wound tight once more, he croaked out the best warning he could muster before he came with another loud shout. Vic fought his hand to get some of the other’s flood of spunk on his tongue, reverent in a way that left Henry even more breathless. For the second time, Vic made a mess on the floor, a loud shriek on his lips that buzzed right through the man so thoroughly enraptured by his mouth. 

Henry fell back onto the toilet seat, sprawled like he’d just been thrown there, and he watched Vic as he crumpled to the floor, panting and sweaty.

“We need a shower.” He breathed, looking up at Henry with those pretty brown eyes.

“It can wait.” Henry decided, pitching forward to grab the other around the waist and haul him to his feet. “We should go to my room. Try to get our legs back.” There was no way in Hell he’d admit that he just wanted to hold Vic until they came back down to the real world, and Vic wouldn’t dare say that he wanted just that, as well. 

Stumbling to the closest bedroom to the bathroom, the pair crashed into the bed and Vic curled up on his side. Henry pulled his blankets up over them, sliding close to Vic and letting the other’s ass rest on his thighs. It sent a thrill through the worn out blond, but he didn’t even have the energy to stir again. His eyes closed and in seconds he was wrapped up in the sweet embrace of sleep. Henry kissed his neck gently, murmuring softly into the hairs at the nape.

“Love you, Vicky.” He whispered only when he was sure Vic was asleep. It didn’t take long before he fell into sleep as well, one arm around the other’s middle to keep him firmly anchored in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There we go, all finished. I’ve really been feeling stuff like this tonight, and I can’t say I’m not proud of this one. I hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: “Normally we duke it out to vent our frustrations but this time someone initiated a kiss in the middle of the fight and suddenly we’re fucking against the nearest flat surface.” au


End file.
